Chaos, Insanity, and LOTS of fun
by Mandella Leigh
Summary: What happens when a witch and her best friend go to M-E? Aragorn has a 16 year old daughter? This story is a very strange one but (hopefully) diffrent from all of the other 'person gets sent to M-E stories out there.
1. beginings and mysterys

A/N: Thanks to my friend Gabby for kickin me in the arse and makin me write this.  
  
Disclaimer:obviously not mine kay?  
  
  
  
Summery: This is what happens when I send myself and my best friend Gabby to Middle Earth with the Fellowship. I know this has been done before but this is diffrent I swear it may seem simmilar to all of the other person goes/gets sent to ME but it has a BIG twist I promise!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
"So you're sure that this'll work?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure I did everything right so it should work" one of the two girls said a bit uncertainly  
  
"SHOULD!!!!!" the other girl almost screamed.  
  
"Calm down Gabbs it'll be all right what's the worst that could happen?" the other replied.  
  
"What's the worst that could happen!? Have you ever done this before Lilly?"  
  
"Well no but it can't be that hard" Lilly replied.  
  
"What if we get split into like hundreds of little pieces? What if we land in the middle of a battlefield? What if-"  
  
"Gabby!!! Don't worry so much everything will be fine we won't get split into little pieced we won't end up in the middle of a battlefield. I'm almost positive that we will end up right where we want to. I mean I'm a witch, I have enough power to do this I just need to concentrate," she said with a pointed look at Gabreilla.  
  
"Okay, okay no need to get pissy just calm down and start this spell thingy"  
  
"Fine just stand there and keep quiet" Gabby glared but remained silent and stood still.  
  
Once she was sure that Gabby was going to be still and silent Lilly turned and began chanting in a strange language that Gabby was certain that she had never heard before, and was actually amazed that her friend did not stumble over the strange language but before she could even open her mouth to say anything the world began to spin and lose it's focus. Before they knew what was happening to them the two girls found themselves falling from about ten feet in the air and landing with a thud. As she looked up the first thing that Lilly realized was that there was weapons pointed at them from almost every direction.  
  
"Ummmm.... hi?" Lilly said uncertainly as she rose from the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All at once the silence that had been surrounding the two girls erupted with questions too many for either of the girls to answer or even understand one of the many questions.  
  
"SILENCE!!!!" An old man with a long gray beard suddenly shouted at everyone  
  
"Who are you?" the asked of the two girls once the council had calmed down enough for him to be heard  
  
"My name is Lillyanne Leigh but please call me Lilly this is-"  
  
"Gabriella but my friends usually call me Gabby." Gabbriella interrupted the dark-red haired witch.  
  
"Where are you from?" the old man asked innocently but there was a small twinkle in his eyes that told he knew at least a little something about the two strange girls.  
  
"Gandalf!!!!" You know very well where we come from you told me how to get here!" Lilly exclaimed laughing.  
  
"Oh did I? Must have slipped my mind." he said smiling as two of the people surrounding Lilly and Gabby turned to look at him with twin looks of disbelief on their features.  
  
"Lilly you and your friend must be exhausted, what with all of the dimension skipping you two have been doing. Why don't you let me lead you to your rooms, Elrond I belive that we will be able to continue this a little later when the girls have rested for awhile and are able to join us without falling asleep don't you?" the wizard asked to elf-lord who still had not said a thing but just stared at the old wizard with disbelief stated plainly on his face.  
  
After getting no reaction from the lord of Rivendell Gandalf stated in a clear amused voice "All right then lets go." and with that the two girls were led away to their rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gandalf!!! I can't believe that you have done this!!!" A figure covered in darkness almost shouted at the old wizard.  
  
  
  
"She isn't going to figure it out do not worry about it. Though she does deserve to know where she is from. She is from Middle Earth and should know at least that much about her-self" the old wizard replied calmly.  
  
  
  
"But what if she figures out that I'm her father? What then? Will hate me for abandoning her when she was a baby?"  
  
  
  
"She will not figure it out, not for a while any ways. As for the question of whether or not she will hate you no one could know for sure she may not but then again she might the only way to know for sure would be to tell her that you are her father and to hope for the best." Gandalf told the dark figure soothingly" But you cannot tell me that you are not happy to see her after all this time."  
  
  
  
"I am happy to see her but what if, when I tell her who I really am, she does not want to stay here what if she wants to go back to where she grew up? What will I do I don't think that I could stand to lose her twice Gandalf I don't think that I could take it."  
  
  
  
"You should tell her soon she may decide to go back to Earth before you tell her who you are and who she truly is."  
  
  
  
"I know, I know. Just let me get used to her being here and alive after all this time I still cant believe that it is really her. I would like to get to know her before I tell her that all of her life has been a lie."  
  
  
  
"I would advise that you do not take to long in telling her I feel that the longer you wait to tell her the worse her temper will be when you finally do tell her." the old man said quietly.  
  
  
  
"Give me a few days to get used to her being here and I will tell her when the time is right."  
  
"Good now go and get some rest we all have some rough times ahead of us with the quest and the one ring."  
  
"Goodnight Gandalf"  
  
"I will see you in the morrow"  
  
  
  
ohhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who was Gandalf talking to and who were they talking about??????!!!!! Hehehe you'll have to review to find out because I'm not updating anymore till I have at least ten reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. late night meetings and blue hair

A/N: okay okay I know that I'm posting this without the ten reviews but c'est la vie (That's life)  
  
A/N2: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter namely my friend Amber who finally got around to reading my story and also thanx for being my beta reader and to Andreah- You'll get the answers to your questions within the next few chapters kay? Actually I think that one of them will be answered in this chapter but I'm not sure yet.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE TOLKIEN'S!!!!!!  
  
  
  
done now...........  
  
  
  
chapter two  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what did you think of the council?" Lilly and Gabby were sitting in Lilly's room that Gandalf had shown to them a few hours ago.  
  
  
  
"I don't really know yet, but that one blond elf is really hot." Lilly replied smiling slightly.  
  
  
  
"Which one? There was like twenty billion blond elves there!!" Gabby said laughing.  
  
  
  
"The one with the green eyes" Lilly replied "What do you think of the council?"  
  
  
  
"Well I don't like the way that Elrond guy and the other dude were looking at you. They had really strange looks on their faces, like they had never seen two teenagers fall out of the sky before!" Gabby said the last bit sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I know it was creepy" Lilly said. "Well anyway, besides the creepy guys, I'm happy to be here aren't you?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah but what happens when we have to go home?" Gabby asked her.  
  
  
  
"Oh well I'll just send you home no big deal" Lilly told the shorter girl while walking over to the window.  
  
  
  
"You mean 'we' right, you'll send us home?" Gabby asked quickly.  
  
  
  
"Hmmmm..??? oh yeah of course us" Lilly said distractedly looking out of the window "Hey I'm gonna go have a look around. I'll see ya tomorrow. Kay?"  
  
  
  
"Ummm....sure... I'll see you tomorrow." Gabby said uncertainly"But no running away on us okay?" she added only half-jokingly.  
  
  
  
"No problem no running away on ya. Scouts honor." Lilly said with a mock salute.  
  
  
  
"Were you ever a girl scout?" Gabby asked with a raised eyebrow and a grin.  
  
  
  
"Well....no....but that's not the point. It's the principle of the saying." Lilly said also grinning.  
  
  
  
"I know I know. Okay I'll see you later then." Gabby said walking towards the door.  
  
  
  
"Kay. Bye." Lilly replied going to grab her cloak from the back of a chair that she had laid it on earlier. After she had grabbed her cloak she walked out of her rooms closing the door behind her. She then walked down a long hallway and out into a pretty garden. She did not stop there however but kept walking past it towards the small lake that she had seen from the window in her room. When she finally go there she sat down on a rather large rock and looked out across the clear waters of the lake. Lilly had been sitting there quietly for about an hour just thinking when she suddenly heard almost silent footsteps from behind. As the footsteps came closer she turned and watched for whoever it was that was coming to come. 'I wonder who would be coming out here this late at night? There wasn't any path that I noticed so they couldn't have walked off of another path' Lilly thought while she was waiting. Suddenly a blond elf walked through the trees. He looked up and seemed suprised to see Lilly sitting right there in front of him.  
  
  
  
"Oh! Hello. I was unaware that anyone was here. Would you like me to leave?" He asked her 'HEY!!! It's that really hot elf from the council.' Lilly thought recognizing him after he had spoken. 'I wonder why he's looking at me like that? Ohhh yeaaah he's probably waiting for me to answer his question.'  
  
  
  
"No that's okay. As long as you don't mind a little company." Lilly said finally answering him with a small smile.  
  
  
  
"Not at all m'lady especially if the company is as beautiful as you" he said as he sat down next to Lilly on the rock that she was still sitting on.  
  
  
  
"I'm Lillyanne Leigh but all of my friends call me Lilly" she told him holding her hand out to shake hands with him.  
  
  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf at your service Lady Lillyanne" he replied taking her hand, but instead of shaking it he kissed the back of it.  
  
  
  
"Please just call me Lilly." she said grinning.  
  
  
  
"Lilly then. If you do not mind my asking, What are you doing here?" Legolas asked her.  
  
  
  
"Here in Middle Earth or here by this lake?" she asked smiling.  
  
  
  
"Both." Legolas said laughing.  
  
  
  
"Well I'm not sure what I'm doing here in Middle Earth really. Gandalf just showed up one day and told me how to get here, then he left again. After a few days I decided to come here. When I told Gabbrellia what I was doing to do she insisted on coming along" Lilly said quietly.  
  
  
  
"And the reason that you are out here?" Legolas asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
  
  
"The reason that I'm out here is actually much simpler then why I'm here in Middle Earth, I just saw this lake from the window in my room and it looked so peaceful I decided to come out here and sit for a while, ya'know think about things. How about you? Why are you here?" Lilly asked of him looking at the elven prince curiously.  
  
  
  
"I am here to represent my fathers kingdom, Mirkwood, at the council of Elrond. I am afraid that I also bring bad news for the council," he said sadly, "and the reason that I am here by this lake is that it is my favorite place to come and just sit for a while when I am in Imladris because it is so beautiful here." Legolas said looking out across the lake.  
  
  
  
"Imladris?" Lilly questioned.  
  
  
  
"Rivendell, here." Legolas explained.  
  
  
  
The two sat in silence for a while before they began to talk again.  
  
  
  
"What is it like where you come from?" Legolas asked Lilly looking at her curiously.  
  
  
  
"Well it's a lot different then here for starters. The way everything is here, the way people act and think and dress and the way nature is, it is like it was about five hundred years ago in my world. It is very different now, in some aspects it is better but in others.." Lilly trailed off thinking for a moment "it's much worse than anything you could ever imagine."  
  
  
  
"How so?" Legolas asked looking at her questioningly.  
  
  
  
"It's really hard to explain. There is so much pollution it practically smothers you when you step outside in some places it's horrible. There are weapons of such distruction it's terrifying, they can kill thousands of people in one hit." Lilly said shuddering. "It's really depressing to think about. That's part of why I came here. But then there are some of the things that make it a wonderful place to live in, with the technology, sky diving, and bunge jumping." She continued more cheerfully.  
  
"And all of these things are fun?" Legolas asked curiously.  
  
  
  
"Yeah they're great " Lilly said looking up at the sky."Oh shit!!!!" Lilly exclaimed standing up "I should get going, Gabbs will never shut up if she knew that I didn't go back to my room last night."  
  
  
  
"If that is the case and you truly must go, may I escort you to your room?" Legolas asked while holding his arm out for her. Lilly smiled and accepted with a nod of her head and a "sure". With that the two began to walk back towards the house of Elrond arm in arm. When they reached her room Legolas stopped at her door to say goodnight.  
  
  
  
"Thank you for your company tonight Lady Lillyanne I enjoyed talking with you ." He said quietly.  
  
  
  
"It was no problem I'm glad that you showed up and that we were able to talk also. I had fun tonight" Lilly said smiling up at him and looking into his green eyes. They began to inch towards each other neither seeming to realize it when suddenly they heard a loud crash from inside Lilly's rooms.  
  
  
  
"What the hell!!" Lilly exclaimed turning towards her door and reaching out to open it. "I better check this out."  
  
  
  
"Nay m'lady let me. It could be someone who should not be in there." Legolas said stepping forwards to the door and grabbing Lilly's hand that was almost on the doorknob.  
  
  
  
"Oh?" Lilly said raising an eyebrow at him. "Are you saying that just 'cause I'm a girl I wouldn't be able to handle someone if they attacked me?" Her tone of voice would have told even the stupidest of people that their answer had best be 'no'.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, Lady Lilly I merely meant that-" Legolas began to try and explain to her.  
  
  
  
"Good I'll be right back" and with that she threw open the door and was about to step in the room when she saw what or rather who had made the loud crash.  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!?" Lilly demanded of the person.  
  
  
  
"LILLY!!! Your okay! I was worried when you didn't come back!" Gabby said standing up from her position on the floor.  
  
  
  
"Gabby! I told you that I was going for a walk besides when have you ever known me to sleep much? Lilly asked her exasperatedly. "And what exactly are you doing on the floor?"  
  
  
  
"I know I know but I had to ask you something so I came in here but when you didn't come back I decided to go to sleep until you came back and then I just fell off of your bed. HEY! Who's that behind you?" Gabby finished finally noticing the blond prince behind her friend.  
  
  
  
"Oh! Sorry Legolas. Gabby this is Legolas from Mirkwood. Legolas this is my semi-phycotic friend Gabby from my world." Lilly said stepping aside to let Legolas into her room. Gabby looked at the witch with her eyebrows raised her face asking 'And what exactly were you doing with him?' but before she could voice this question Lilly cut in.  
  
  
  
"Gabby what did you want to ask me?" she said quickly trying to steer her friend away from the topic of the cute prince standing beside her.  
  
  
  
"I wanted to know if you brought your little magic book bag thingie ya know the one that-" Gabby said but was soon interrupted by Legolas.  
  
  
  
"Magic book bag?" He questioned of Lilly looking at her curiously.  
  
  
  
"Ummm.... yeah see I have this book bag thing that I kinda sorta but a spell on it so all I have to do is put something in it and it never gets full or heavy it's actually really neat" Lilly explained quickly.  
  
  
  
"Anyway back to me," Gabby interrupted testily, "did you bring it huh? Huh? Did ya?" she asked eagerly hopping up and down in front of her taller friend hopefully.  
  
  
  
"Yes." Lilly said slowly "I did. Why?" she asked her friend suspiciously.  
  
  
  
"Oh.....well....ya see...its just after I went back to my room I realized that I didn't bring a blow drier or anything like that so I was hoping that, you happened to put one in your book bag which you conveniently brought so that, I could get a blow drier 'cause...yeah....my hair looks like shit if I don't blow dry it."Gabby said looking at Lilly with her eyes pleading with her to let her use the other girls blow drier.  
  
  
  
"Fine. It's over there." Lilly said pointing across the room "but you do know that there isn't any electricity here right?" she said grinning mischievously.  
  
  
  
"WHAT!!!!" THERE'S NO ELECTRICITY AT ALL!!!!!!!" Gabby shrieked making both Lilly and Legolas cringe at the pitch of her voice.  
  
  
  
"Damn Gabbs calm down! I told you before that there was no electricity here before we left." Lilly said glaring at her friend.  
  
  
  
"Well OBVIOUSLY I didn't listen to you did I? If I had known that I wouldn't have...well okay I still would have come but I would have brought a battery powered one or something' like that" Gabby told her while walking towards the door. "Well since you don't have a blow drier that I can use I guess I'll just go back to my rooms and go to bed. 'Cause unlike some people around here I need to sleep for more then two hours a night." Gabby finished mock-glaring at her friend.  
  
  
  
"Kay I'll see you later. Night." Lilly replied laughing.  
  
  
  
"Okay. Oh and by the way; don't do anything I wouldn't do huh?" Gabby said nodding her head towards Legolas with raised eyebrows and a devious smile on her face.  
  
  
  
"GABBY!!!" Lilly shrieked, and laughing, Gabby darted out of Lilly's rooms and into her own across the hallway.  
  
  
  
"I regret to say that I had better be leaving now m'lady." Legolas said when Llly had turned back to him.  
  
  
  
"Right I should probably try to sleep a little too." Lilly replied nodding.  
  
  
  
"Lilly? Would it be too forward of me to ask to escort you to the great hall tomorrow for breakfast and we could spend some time together before the council convenes at midday?" Legolas asked turning back to her from half-way out the door.  
  
  
  
"No not at all, I would like that very much" Lilly said smiling at him.  
  
  
  
"Then I will meet you at 8 o'clock in the great hall if that is fine with you of course m'lady" Legolas said with a small bow.  
  
  
  
"That's fine Lego set Lilly said with a smirk, but when Legolas stared at her with a look of shock and confusion on his face she could not hold in her giggles. "You should see your face, it's priceless I wish I had a camera." she said in between her giggles. Legolas just looked at her strangely for a moment then turned and began to walk down the hall, but turned back when he heard a shriek from Gabby's room.  
  
  
  
"LILLY!!! What the hell did you do?!?" Gabby screamed storming out of her room. When Legolas saw her he stopped walking and just stared at her.  
  
  
  
"What?" Lilly asked innocently. "Hey what did you do to your hair? It's kinda um... blue" Lilly said somehow managing to keep a straight face.  
  
  
  
"Don't give me that 'it wasn't me, I'm so innocent' bull-shit! Turn it back now!!!" Gabby said glaring at her friend.  
  
  
  
"I didn't do it! How can I fix it if I didn't do it?" Lilly asked calmly.  
  
  
  
"You did do it! I know you did. Gabby said.  
  
  
  
"Fine fine don't have a cow" Lilly sighed then she waved her hand at Gabby. "Okay there."  
  
  
  
"Okay" Gabby said uncertainly. Somehow Lilly and Legolas managed to keep their laughter in until the door to Gabby's room closed. But as soon as her door was closed the two grinned at each other.  
  
  
  
"When do you think that she will realize that her hair is still blue?" Legolas asked Lilly still grinning.  
  
  
  
"Not anytime soon 'cause she won't be able to tell that it is still blue." Lilly said.  
  
  
  
"She will not?" Legolas asked.  
  
  
  
"No, I made it so that she will not be able to see the blue. She'll only see her real hair color but everyone else can see the blue." she said smirking Legolas just smiled and started walking back down the hallway.  
  
  
  
"Goodnight Lady Lillyanne or shall I say Good morning?" he asked looking out of a near-by window.  
  
  
  
"I think that either would work at this time." Lilly said with a small smile.  
  
  
  
"Until later today then." Legolas said bowing slightly. Lilly just smiled at him and went into her rooms.  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!! EVEN IF IT'S TO FLAME ME!!!!!!!! 


	3. Pissed off witches and sparing

Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: yeah....uh...... I live in a small house and have a cheap ass car definitely not mine!!!!!  
  
  
  
A/N:yeah thanx again to my friend Amber for helping me with this chapter. And also thanx to my friend Laura for reviewing and for being my beta for this chapter.  
  
A/N2: This chappie is gonna be in my POV and I'm gonna try to write some of the other chapters in other peoples POVs from now on kay? Not that any of you actually have a choice or that anyone is actually reading this story. (That was just a small hint to REVIEW, if you didn't catch that =)  
  
  
  
A/N3: BTW thoughts are in ... English is in "..." and elvish is in '....' any other language, that I decided to put in for some odd reason or another, will be in (...). Kay?  
  
  
  
On with the show then.........................  
  
  
  
I can't believe that Gandalf didn't tell me any of this before I came here!!! I thought to my self as the old wizard continued to talk to me, oblivious to the fact that I stopped paying full attention to him nearly five minuets ago.  
  
"...so you see Lillyanne, I did not lie to you I merely.... withheld certain information from you." Gandalf said, looking at me as though I might turn him into something with a flick of my wrist. Not a bad idea really considering the circumstances I mused. He really would make a good insect right about now. "Lillyanne?" Gandalf questioned looking at me, concerned, from his seat by the window in my rooms.  
  
"Yes?" I replied staring at him. "Are you all right?" He asked simply, raising his eyebrows at me. Wrong question and at the wrong time, pal. I thought before blowing up at him.  
  
"Am I all right?" I repeated looking at him furiously. "You just told me that my real father, who abandoned me at birth right after my real mother died, lives here in Middle Earth! But that's not all, you also tell me that my mother was an elf and my father is a half-elven!! Which makes me 3/4 elven!!!! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK ME IF I AM ALL RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!" I finished looking at him incredulously "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!??" I questioned him "Wait!!!" I said much more calmly "I don't want to know. Get out." I finished waving my hand at the door, which slammed opened on its own.  
  
"Lillyanne, please calm down for just a moment-" Gandalf started but I feel that I have every right to be more than a little pissed off at the moment, and I intend to stay that way for right now.  
  
"No I don't want to hear it !! You have about two seconds to leave this room on your own before I make you leave!!" I said again pointing at the door but retaining my temper enough that it didn't explode. Gandalf opened his mouth but wisely chose to close it again before he said anything to make me more pissed off at him.  
  
"Very well, as you wish." He said as he swept out of my rooms, jumping slightly as I made the door slam behind him. As I sat down on my bed I began to feel more than a little claustrophobic. I need to get out of here and to something, go somewhere, anything. I need to get my mind off of this new information about myself. Looking out the window I spotted a practice field for hand-to-hand combat. Better then nothing I suppose. I thought shrugging. Walking over to where I left my bag on a chair by the vanity in my room I heard someone knock on my door.  
  
"Who is it?" I called.  
  
"Hey open up!!!" I heard Gabby shout pounding on the door.  
  
"It's unlocked dumb ass!" I said loudly.  
  
"Oh...so it is." Gabby said sheepishly as she walked through the door and closed it behind her. "What was all that yelling about?" She asked me walking over to sit on my bed.  
  
"I don't think that you'd believe me if I told you, Gabs." I said searching through my bag for some clothes that I could wear to the practice field in.  
  
  
  
"Try me." Gabby said with a grin. Okay fine. I thought as I finally found a pair of baggy black pants and a black tank top to wear.  
  
"Gandalf just told me something that I was... rather unprepared to hear from him, of all people." I said carefully, not really ready to admit to myself, let alone anyone else, what Gandalf had told me was probably true.  
  
"And what did he tell you?" Gabby asked looking at her best friend curiously.  
  
"He uhh... he told me that uh...my real parents..they ummm... they kinda live here in Middle earth. Only my mother died giving birth to me and my father couldn't deal with that so he had me left on the door step of the orphanage that I was adopted from." I said sitting down next to her on my bed and putting my head in my hands.  
  
"Oh Lilly I'm so sorry" Gabby said putting her arm around my shoulders and hugging me.  
  
"What for? It's not your fault. It's Gandalfs fault for telling me this, and it's my fathers fault for sending me away in the first place." I finished bitterly. Standing up and walking over to my nifty bag I continued talking. "I need to get out of here for awhile okay? I'm gonna go down to the practice field for a little while. The council isn't starting until noon so we have some time to kill." Grabbing my sword that I had put into my bag at the last second I began to walk towards the door.  
  
Gabby stood up and put a hand on my arm, "Are you sure that you having a sharp pointy object when you're this upset is a good idea?" She asked me gesturing to my sword.  
  
"Yes. It's not like I'm gonna try and kill anyone with it. If I had wanted to kill Gandalf for dumping this on me so suddenly he would have been dead already." I pointed out after Gabby gave me a sceptical look.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want anyone to talk to right now? Do you want me to go with you?" Gabby questioned, no longer worried that I was going to try and kill anyone, but still worried about me.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine. Besides, do you remember the last time when I tried to teach you how to use a weapon?" I asked her raising an eyebrow and grinning at my shorter friend.  
  
"Hey!!! It wasn't my fault that guy got in the way. Besides he wasn't hurt that bad." Gabby said uncertainly, looking a bit guilty.  
  
"Gabby!! He was put in the hospital for three days!!" I exclaimed laughing slightly at the memory of that experience. "Any way I better get going if I want to get any practice in before the council." I said as I walked through the door with Gabby following me.  
  
"See you at the council then." Gabby told me as she started walking in the opposite direction of me.  
  
"Yeah see you there." I said turning away from her and walking out to the practice field. When I got there everyone there stopped and stared at me then looked at each other as if to say "What is she doing here!!??". It was then that I noticed something that I hadn't seen from up in my room- there wasn't any women here, it was all men. Oops I forgot that they aren't used to seeing women that know how to fight. Oh well guess they are all gonna get the shock of their lives. I thought to myself grinning.  
  
"Anyone up for a bit of a challenge?" I asked, my question sounding loud in the otherwise silent clearing. "I am." One of the men said striding away from the rest. Hey! That's one of the humans from the council yesterday. I thought to myself somewhat shocked that a human would be training with a bunch of elves.  
  
"I am called Strider. May I inquire as to your name milady?" Strider questioned, bowing slightly. What am I doing!!??? I cannot spar with her!!! She is my daughter! What if I somehow hurt her? What then?? He shouted in his head.  
  
"Lillyanne Leigh. Ready?" I asked him stepping into a defensive stance, waiting for Strider to make the first move. He tipped his head to me and tentatively struck out with his sword, obviously thinking that I didn't know what I was doing. I easily deflected the strike and returned with one of my own that Strider barely blocking my strike in time. We continued exchanging blows for quite some time, and after awhile the crowd that had at first surrounded us had dispersed until there was only two elves watching us.  
  
"Estel!!" One of the two elves suddenly shouted. "We shall be late to the council if we do not hurry!!" He stated when both Strider and I had stopped moving and looked at him.  
  
"Oh shit!!! I almost forgot about the council!!" I exclaimed, looking at my watch. "We have ten minutes until the council starts. See you guys there!" I shouted over my shoulder as I walked away from the practice field and up to my room to change quickly.  
  
**********  
  
The two elves and Strider stared after Lillyanne as she left the field. "Is that her, Estel?" Elladan asked his foster brother.  
  
"Yes that is my daughter." Aragorn said, slightly dazed that he had finally met his daughter after 17 years.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay this is the end of this chappie. The council will be in the next part, which I will hopefully have out in the next few days. And also yes I know that Aragorn isn't really half-elven but for the purpose of my story I decided to make him half-elven. Call it poetic license if you want to. Kay? :)  
  
Oh by the way: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!! 


	4. The council of Elrond part one

Chapter Four  
  
A/N: Hey peeps!! Gabby's finally over her writers block so the next chapter of her story is coming soon! BTW thoughts are in ... English is in "..." and elvish is in '....' any other language, that I decided to put in for some odd reason or another, will be in (...). Kay?  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
As soon as she walked into her rooms, Lilly knew that someone else was already in there. Stopping only a few steps in the doorway and silently un-sheathing her sward she quietly called out.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!" Gabby and four little men jumped out from behind the large drapes and behind the bed.  
  
"Ahhh!!! Dude you gatta watch it!!!! You almost killed me!" Gabby shouted as the blade of Lilly's sword gleamed three inches away from her neck. In reply Lilly simply raised her eyebrows while sheathing her sword."(Who are they and why are they in my rooms?)" She asked, in french, gesturing to the four little men standing looking confused. Walking over to her bag she looked at Gabby for a response before she began to rifle through her bag for a change of clothes for the council.  
  
"This is Pippin, Merry, Frodo and Sam" Gabby said in English pointing to each hobbit in turn. "They're hobbits. As for the why, well we were here to wish you a happy birthday since I forgot earlier because of-" At Lilly's dangerous look she turned to the hobbits and said "Why don't we go get some more breakfast?"as she was leading the hobbits out the door  
  
"Don't be late for the council!" Lilly called out behind her, finally finding a pair of baggy black pants and a black glittery baby-tee with a farie on it. Grabbing her brush she walked over to the mirror and began brushing her hair out of the pony tail that it was in. She suddenly heard from down the hallway one of the hobbit people as Gabby "Why do you have blue hair?". Grinning Lilly began to run her fingers through her hair and slowly it began to develop blue highlights in it. There, at least Gabby won't be the only one with a strange hair color at the council. Then she strapped her sword to her waist, threw her cloak on her shoulders and walked out of her rooms closing the door behind her.  
  
"Shit!" she quietly exclaimed when she heard the bell sound for the beginning of the council. Looking around to make sure that no one was around she snapped her fingers, muttered some in-audible words and disappeared.  
  
***  
  
At the council everyone was beging to get worried because Lady Lillyanne had yet to arrive, dispite the fact that Frodo, Lady Gabbrellia, Strider, and Lord Elronds twin sons saying that she should be there any moment.  
  
"We should begin with out her! If the lady does not have the desincy to be on time we should start regardless of whether she is here or not!" Gimili the dwarf stated loudly to the protest of most of the other members of the council. Quite suddenly a black clothed figure fell out of the sky and landed on Prince Legolas.  
  
"Eeep! Sorry! I'm not exactly up to par with teleportation yet." Lilly said cheerfully looking up at the face of the person she had landed on. "Oh, hi Legolas. So what did I miss?" She asked looking around the council, all of which were still staring at her in shock.  
  
"I belive that we were just about to begin the council, Lillyanne." the only female elf, who was sitting to the left of Lord Elrond said snidely. "Why do you not chose a seat that is... more, shall we say appropriate?" Arwen continued from her seat glaring at Lilly as though she was something loathsome.  
  
Suddenly Lady Gabbrellia said something in a language that no one in the council, save Lilly had heard before. "( Someone has a stick up their ass!)" She told Lilly grinning mischievously.  
  
"(Yes, I would say that is a correct guess)" Lilly said not bothering to contain her laughter.  
  
Suddenly turning to address Arwen she stated, "No thank you. I rather like the seat that I have now. You don't mind do you Legolas?" She asked him smiling winningly up at him from her seat in his lap.  
  
Legolas stared at her for a moment before replying, "No not at all milady." He said smiling charmingly at her and kissing the back of her hand then glaring at one of his companions when the snickered in a quite undignified and obvious manner.  
  
"I do belive that we are now ready to begin, Lord Elrond?" Gandalf said breaking the silence of the council. Lord Elrond nodded his head once and began to speak in a serious tone.  
  
"Strangers from distant lands" He began.  
  
"And dimensions!" Gabby added. Lord Elrond continued as though she had not spoken.  
  
"Friends of old you have been somond here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of distruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo." One of the hobbits that Lilly recognized from her room earlier walked over to the pedestal in the center of the council and placed a small golden ring on it. Even from where she was sitting, Lilly could sense the dark magick surrounding it and instinctively tried to move away from it. Suddenly on of the humans began to speak.  
  
"It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor.Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of my people While your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" The human finished with a deranged look in his eyes. Silence followed his out-burst with every one in the council staring at him astounded with his moronic statements.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
Okay peeps thats all for now but I promise to have the next chappie out in a few days really!!! I even already have it started!!!  
  
Also if you notice any spelling errors tell me and I will fix it my beta didn't e-mail me back with the corrections so I am posting this with only my own corrections on spelling (my spellcheck is broken) and those of you who know me know what my spelling is like, not very good at all, as you can also tell my gramar sucks as well. 


	5. The council of Elrond part two

Chapter Five  
  
  
  
A/N: hey this is quick isn't I told you all that it would be. Anyway I don't know what's up with my beta... she kinda disappeared and I have not heard from her in awhile... so this chapter is going to have alot of mistakes and I'm sure that me watching the movie instead of watch what i'm typing is not going to help matters any... maybe i should pay attention na... this IS Lord of the Rings we're talking bout here.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them would I be watching the movie or shagging Legolas let's thing about that for a moment shall we? I don't own them.  
  
***  
  
"Your a freaking phyco!!!" Lilly exclaimed jumping up off of Legolas' lap and looking at Broomir with unbelievingness. " You can't use that thing! It's evil\1 Can't you feel the evilness in it? That ring has to be destroyed!"  
  
"Who do you think that you are to know of such maters as this?" Boromir sneered at her not noticing the dangerous sparks of magic surrounding Lilly's hands.  
  
But before Lilly could do or say anything one of the elves that sat to Lord Elronds right stood up and shouted.  
  
"She is Lady Lillyanne daughter of A-" at this his twin kicked him in the leg.  
  
"Daughter of who?" Lillyanne questioned completely forgetting about killing Boromir. But before she could ask any other questions she noticed that the idiot had not moved from the spot he had turned to after he had insulted her. Then she noticed something else the human Strider had, at some point stood, drown his sward and pointed it at Boromir's throat.  
  
"You will never insult Lady Lillyanne in my presence again. Is that clear?" He asked in a deadly calm voice, much like the one that Lilly had used earlier when asking Elrohir and Elladan who they were talking about.  
  
"You must be jesting! Me, take orders from a ranger?" Boromir asked incredulously.  
  
"This is no mear ranger, he is Aragorm son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance!" Legolas' voice broke though the silence that had descended momentarily upon the council.  
  
"This is Isildurs hear?" Boromir asked his voice filled with disbelief.  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added.  
  
"Havo dad, Legolas" Aragorn said gesturing for the blond elf to sit.  
  
"Gondor has no king Gondor needs no king!" Boromir said with a finality only an assured fool could acomplish. Gandalf suddenly spoke from his seat where, until now, he had been silent.  
  
"Lillyanne is right. We cannot control it." The wise wizard (alliteration peeps my 9th grade English teacher would be so proud) said looking around at the council.  
  
"We have but one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Elrond agreed with Gandalf.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" One of the short hairy dawrves grunted as he stood and ran at the ring swinging his axe up and bringing it crashing down upon the ring. But the ring was not damaged in any way in fact it was the dawarves axe that suffered, shattering into hundreds of pieces on the pedestal and the dawarf flew backwards.  
  
"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. It was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from which it came. One of you must do this. " Silence followed Lord Elronds statement. Boromir once again broke the silence of the council with his idiocy  
  
  
  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. It is folly. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. "  
  
"Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas jumped in before Lillyanne could start shouting at Boromir or blow him up which ever would happen, probably both.  
  
"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" The imbecile of a dawrf that had tried to destroy the ring with an axe interrupted.  
  
"And what if we fail? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir spoke up again not taking notice when everyone ignored him this time.  
  
"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf! Never trust an elf!" Gimli continued as though Boromir had not spoken. The council dissolved into arguing. Suddenly Frodo shouted trying ot be heard above the yelling of the council.  
  
"I will take it." He was ignored for a moment but then Gandalf noticed who was trying to be heard above the rest and what they were saying. Frodo contiued to shout "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way. "  
  
"I will help you bear this burden for as long as it is yours to bear. Frodo Baggins" Gandalf vowed as he moved to stand behind Frodo. Aragorn was the next to make a move.  
  
"If by my life or my death I can protect you, I will. Aragorn said kneeling in front of Frodo. "You have my sword."  
  
"And my bow." Legolas added walking over to join the other three.  
  
"And my axe." The strange boisterous dawarf exclaimed joining the already strange group. Suddenly Lillyanne walked over to the group and joined them.  
  
"I will help you any way that I can Frodo." She told the small hobbit. Then holding her hand up to wave off any objections, "I also think that you and I need to have a VERY long talk." She added glaring at Aragorn who in turn stared at her with a 'deer caught in the headlights of an on coming car look'.  
  
"You carry the fate of us all, little one. But if this is truly the will of the council, Gondor will see it done." Boromir said much to the displeasure of every one already in the group.  
  
Sam suddenly runs in and yells, "Here! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." He quickly walked over and stands beside Frodo.  
  
"Indeed, it is hardly possible to separate the two of you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not. Very well." Elrond said after getting over the fact that the hobbit had been listening to the entire council. His shock was then multiplied when Marry and Pippin barged in.  
  
"We're going, too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to keep us away." Marry shouted as he and Pippin stopped beside Frodo and Sam  
  
"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing." Pippin added  
  
"Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry said nudging his friend.  
  
"Well if y'all are gonna go why don't I just join on in too."Gabby said standing up and walking over to stand beside her best friend.  
  
"Eleven companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond said his voice resounding with athority. "You shall depart in one months time." He concluded.  
  
"Great. Now, where are we going? " Pippin asked glancing around questioningly at the beings around him.  
  
***  
  
Right that's it. I finally got to the council scene. :) Go me!!! Awww its at the said part where the Felowship is running out of Moria after Gandalf falls into the Shadow!!!!!: ( *tear* 


	6. too lazy to think of a chap title nowmay...

Chapter six  
  
Disclaimer: If you've read it thus far you don't need to know that I don't own them, no matter how much I wish I did.  
  
Authors note: Before I continue this I would like to have a total of ten reviews that's only six more!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'This is rediculus' Lilly thouhgt to herself as she saw Aragorn leave the library though a hidden door. It's been ten days since the council and ten days since I have been trying ot talk to that guy. Frustrated Lilly turned around and headed out onto one of the massive balconeys over-looking the river and streams that flowed though Rivendell.  
  
"Any luck yet?" a voice asked from behind her.  
  
"Hey Gabbs. No. No luck yet" Lilly said.  
  
"Look at it this way, he can't avoid you forever. I mean you're both in the Fellowship you'll be traveling together for almost a year. He won't be able to avoid you the entire time." Gabby said as she walked over to the railing on the balconey.  
  
"I know. It's just so frustrating. Ever time I enter the same room as him, he walks out of another door, or jumps off of a balcony." Lilly ended with a small laugh refering to the farewell feast that Lord Elrond had given in honor of the deparing council members and the lengths that Aragon had gone though to evade Lilly that night.  
  
"Hehe. That was pretty funny. Even you have to admit that." Gabby said giggling at the memory.  
  
"Yeah.It was" Lilly said smiling. The two friends were quiet for a moment before Lilly started talking again. "Sometimes I wonder if it was such a good idea, coming here I mean. Thinking back it was really stupid to immediatly trust a strange old wizard that just appeared out of no-where, gives me a spell to transport me to a strange land where dawrves and hobbits and elves all exist. And then I brought you along with me so it wasn't just myself I was putting into danger it was my best-friend also. I was an idiot to come here." She finished up into the sky sadly.  
  
"Ooookay first off you did not have much of a choice in bringing me along. I did insist on going on a 'supper fun adventure with you' And you havn't had a compleatly horrible experiance here, have you?" Gabby said looking at her friend with mock seriousness.  
  
"I guess not. But I still need to talk to him." Lilly said frustrated again,  
  
"You can't really blame him for avoiding you. You did threaten to kill him after you found out. And, might I add, that your vivid descriptions of how you were going to do it made some of the worriors at out table that night look ill." Gabby reminded her friend.  
  
"Yeah... well... I was upset... I never intended to actually kill him just sevirly maim and injure him. Besides I'm not going to do that. I just want to talk to him now." Lilly said defencively.  
  
"And how do you intend to do that. Cast a spell on him?" Gabby asked knowing that Lilly would never cast a spell that could hurt someone  
  
"That's it! Your a genius!" Lilly exclaimed turning back into the hallway and heading towards her rooms.  
  
"Huh? What?! Lilly I was joking!!! What are you gonna do, really cast a spell on him?" Gabby asked increliusly.  
  
"No of corse not. I'm going to make a potion." Lilly said as though she was talking to a small child.  
  
"Ohhhh because that's sooooo much better."Gabby said following her friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
IN CASE YOU DID NOT READ MY AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ THIS:  
  
REVIEW DAMN IT OR I WILL STOP POSTING THIS. FOR ME TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT I ALREADY HAVE WRITTEN I NEED TO HAVE SIX REVIEWS FROM THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Dinner Invitations

Chapter seven  
  
"So how do you know that this is going to work?" Gabby asked looking doubtfully at Lilly then at the small cauldron her friend was adding ingredients to. Her gaze shifter back to Lilly when her friend began to giggle more than a bit insanely.  
  
"I don't know for sure. I only said that it should work." Lilly said once she stopped laughing. "We wont know for sure until we try it out. Go answer the door for me please." Lilly requested with out looking up from her work.  
  
"But no one is-" Gabby was interrupted by someone knocking at Lilly's door. "there." She finished looking at her friend in amazement.  
  
"Go. I can finish up here by myself. Just don't let anyone in. I'm almost done." Lilly said turning to grab another ingredient from her bag.  
  
"Riiiight." Gabby said skipping to the door. "LORD ELROND!" What're you doing' here?" Gabby asked panicking.  
  
"I am here seeking council with Lady Lillyanne. Is she here?" Elrond asked obviously already knowing that Lilly was indeed in her rooms.  
  
"Uhhhhhh.... no LILLY is not here!" Gabby said unnecessarily loudly.  
  
"Oh? Then why is it that she is no-where to be found and several people have told me that they last saw her entering her rooms, these very rooms. So will you please tell her that I request her presence in this hallway imidiatly to discuss a very important matter" .Lord Elrond said all of this in a rather authoritative voice.  
  
"uhhhh....yea......LILLY!!!!" Gabby shouted into her friends rooms. "Get your ass out here!!!"  
  
"What?!" Lilly asked annoyed from behind her best friend.  
  
"He confuses me. You deal with him." Gabby explained walking into Lilly's rooms.  
  
"Lord Elrond." Lilly said surprised. "Is there anything that I can help you with?" Lily asked glancing back into her rooms.  
  
"Yes. I mearly wish to speak with you." Lord Elrond said. "Is there any where that we can speak in privet?" Lord Elrond asked.  
  
"Umm.... would the gardens be satisfactory to you. I have never seen gardens as beautiful as the ones in your valley Lord Elrond." Lilly said trying to avoid the subject of what she was doing in her rooms.  
  
"Yes they are quite beautiful this time of year. But I believe that we are getting a bit off of the subject." Lord Elrond said clearly amused with Lilly's change of subject.  
  
"Right you are." Lilly said in a cheerful voice but on the inside she was chanting 'damn damn damn' complete with a little dancing mini-Lilly inside of her head. "I though that you wanted to talk to me about something."  
  
"Yes I did." Lord Elrond said. "I believe that you said that you wanted to go to the gardens?"  
  
"That I did." Lilly said nodding. "Lets go." With that she began walking towards the nearest exit that led to the gardens.  
  
"What I wished you to speak to you about was Aragorn. I have noticed that for the past few days you have been trying to talk to your father. I have also noticed his childish tactics. Tomorrow the last members of the council that are not going on the quest are leaving." Lilly was confused at his sudden change of the subject until the lord of Rivendell continued. "I am having a feast in their honor, and I would be greatly pleased if you would join us at the head table, as such a person of your station should." Lord Elrond said in a manner that would suggest that they were discussing the weather.  
  
"'My 'station'? Lilly questioned after staring at him for a few moments.  
  
"Did you not know that you are a princess?" Lord Elrond asked Lilly blinked at Lord Elrond digesting the information that he had just told her.  
  
"Now I do." She said simply. Continuing as though she had not just been told that she was royalty she asked. "Does Aragon know that you invited me to sit at the same table as him for this feast.?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No." Lord Elrond said frankly. "And he will not know until you sit down tonight after him. It is very important that you sit next to him, if you wish to talk to him, and that you do not sit down before he does. If you do he could act the same way that he has been since you found that he was your father. Though I do not blame him for avoiding you. I did hear some of the things that you said about him and while I was quite shocked to hear that you have a... shall we say expensive vocabulary I ask that you do not speak like that tonight at the feast."  
  
Lilly had the decency to blush before she spoke in her defense. "I never intended to do any of the things that I said I was going to do."  
  
"Be that as it may I still ask that you do not speak as a human sailor does. I think that you should go and get ready for the feast it is to start in three hours time." Lord Elrond said as the two began to walk inside.  
  
"Right. Since I am sitting at the head table does that mean that I have to wear a dress?" Lily asked making a face at the word 'dress'. "Yes you will. If you do not have anything acceptable I can have someone bring you one to wear tonight." Lord Elrond said seemingly amused at Lilly's reaction to his words.  
  
"Damn." Lilly muttered to herself. Out loud she said "No thats quite alright I can find something to wear that will be acceptable."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HE WHAT?!" Gabby shrieked. "He invited you to sit at he head table tonight and you actually asked him if you had to wear a dress?! Are you nuts of course you would have to wear a dress. You'll be sitting at he head table!"  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know that I would all of the guys that sit there wear the clothes that they wear during the day, only a bit fancier." Lilly shrugged as she continued digging around in her book-bag "Where is that damn dress?" She muttered to herself in frustration. "I could have sworn that I put it in here. There it is! What do you think of this one?" She grinned and asked her friend "Do you think that it will be 'fancy' enough for the head table?"  
  
Gabby considered the black and silver mideveal style dress that her friend was holding up. Sighing in mock defeat she said" I guess that will have to do."  
  
"Hey!!! What's wrong with this dress?" Lilly asked entering the bathroom room but keeping the door open a bit so that she and Gabby could still speak.  
  
"Nothing! Geesh I was only joking." Gabby said.  
  
"Okay. How do I look?" Lilly asked exiting the bathroom and spinning around, her black skirt flaring out abit.  
  
"My baby girl is all grown up!" Gabby said wiping a fake tear away. "You look good Lils" She said suddenly serious. "Real good."  
  
"Thanks Gabs." Lilly said walking over and hugging her friend.  
  
"Ready to go?" Gabby asked.  
  
"Yea I guess so." Lilly said sighing. "I can do this."  
  
"Yes you can. Now lets go or we'll be late!"  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~* In exactly one week I plan on updating this, as long as I get 7 reviews. :) Disclaimer: See previous chapters for this thing I'm tired of typing it up.  
  
Oh and as always: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
